


Kobayashi Maru

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010), Star Trek
Genre: Kobayashi Maru, M/M, camisetas rojas, redshirt, vulcanianos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wardo hace de mentor de Mark, un vulcaniano ambicioso emperejilado en pasar el Kobayashi Maru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kobayashi Maru

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Eduardo/Mark.  
> AU Star Trek.  
> 2200 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : Friquismo trekkie, pijamillas estelares, cero sexo.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** Alexander Courage.
> 
>  **Notas:** Se me pira, qué le vamos a hacer. Desde la primera vez que vi la película pensé que Mark era de Vulcano. Y que el pobre Wardo era un camiseta roja.

Les habían encomendado mentorizar a los chavales que iban a pasar ese año el Kobayashi Maru. Era tradición. Un año lo haces, al siguiente acompañas a los que les toca. Tenía en frente al chaval que le habían asignado. Pequeño. Bajito. Vestido de gris. Y con el pelo demasiado rizado y demasiado claro para ser vulcaniano. Pero las orejas le delataban.

\- Hola. Me llamo Eduardo, pero me llaman Wardo. Voy a hacerme cargo de ti estos días. Dime cualquier cosa que necesites.

\- Mark – hizo una pausa – Con K, no con C. De Vulcano. Usamos normalmente las Ks. A veces me lo escribís con C.

Sonrió ante lo serio que podía ponerse alguien por una letra.

\- Brasil, la Tierra. Allí también lo escribimos con K. Aunque depende del sitio. Con C es correcto en otros.

Mark dedicó un segundo a pensar que quizá muchos de los que se lo habían escrito mal no fueran analfabetos del todo.

\- No entiendo por qué te llaman de una manera si te llamas de otra.

No iba a ponerse a discutir sobre diminutivos con un bicho lógico de sangre verde, así que simplemente añadió:

\- Llámame Wardo, lo prefiero.

\- Está bien.

Le había enseñado su cuarto. Le había llevado a la zona de pruebas. Y le había recogido ahora a la salida. Eso era todo. El chico no le había molestado. No le había pedido nada. No había necesitado nada. No sabía si todos los suyos serían así. Por otro lado tampoco le había hecho compañía, ni se había ido con ellos de bares como algunos de los otros nuevos con sus compañeros. Sabía que los vulcanianos no beben, pero al menos se podía haber pasado, aunque fuera a tomar agua. Así eran ellos, suponía. Meditaban en vez de salir de copas.

No le había dado guerra. Hasta ahora.

\- Quiero repetir la prueba.

\- ¿Ha salido algo mal?

\- No la he pasado.

\- **NADIE** pasa el Kobayashi Maru.

\- Kirk lo pasó.

Si fuera de los que sentían furia, o ira, la estaría sintiendo hacia Kirk. James. Tiberius. Kirk. El único ser en la Federación de Planetas Unidos que lo había conseguido. Un humano. Un maldito humano se había zumbado la férrea jaula lógica con la que él no había podido.

\- Eso es una leyenda urbana. Y si fuera cierto, lo hizo haciendo trampas.

\- No es una leyenda urbana. Tengo repetir la prueba. Muévelo.

\- Mark, no voy a mover nada. Ya la has hecho, han visto lo que tengan que ver de ti, y con eso basta. No le des más vueltas.

\- **NECESITO** repetirlo – y se encerró en su cuarto.

Wardo pensó que, al fin y al cabo, sí había vulcanianos que se dejaban llevar por ciertas emociones. Aunque estaba seguro de que no iba a servir de nada, movió el tema. Y se lo concedieron. Se acercó aquella noche al cuarto de su chaval a comunicarle la nueva fecha.

\- En tres días puedes volver a intentarlo.

\- Bien.

\- No creo que te vayan a poner lo mismo, aunque no creo que tampoco sirviera de nada.

\- Ya lo veremos.

\- ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo con nosotros?

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí, pensando en ello.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo y contarme qué te pusieron a ti y a otros? Podemos pedirle alcohol al ordenador, si es que necesitas beber.

\- Mark, no _necesitamos_ beber, lo hacemos por diversión.

\- Lo que tú digas.

Sí, definitivamente iba a necesitar beber esa noche. Porque iba a quedarse allí un rato con él. Porque era su responsabilidad y se lo había pedido de forma directa. Pero no iba a ser capaz de aguantar aquello estando sobrio.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron a ti?

Wardo puso una cara un poco extraña.

\- Nada demasiado… difícil, pero fallé.

\- ¿Qué tenías que hacer?

\- Elegir entre dos hombres en un rescate. Uno iba a tener que morir, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Mark le estaba mirando. Esperando.

\- No fui capaz de elegir.

\- ¿Por qué?

Le reventaba tener que compartir esto con un desconocido. Y más con un desconocido de orejas puntiagudas. Y más todavía sin estar borracho. Aún le dolía.

\- Mi padre murió porque alguien eligió a la otra persona.

Mark le escudriñaba.

\- Entiendo – dijo – Aún así lo lógico habría sido que al menos salvaras a uno, al que fuera, de forma aleatoria.

\- Eso fue lo que dijeron. Saben dar con tus puntos débiles.

\- Es su trabajo.

\- Nunca conseguiré una nave propia. Un capitán tiene que ser capaz de poder tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

\- Tienes razón – añadió, levantando una ceja.

Le jodió que encima ni siquiera se esforzara en mentirle, como hacían otros. Se acercó al replicador y se pidió una caipirinha. Con alcohol de verdad, matizó. El replicador solía velar por defecto por la salud de los cadetes. Mark le siguió y pidió un té, o algo parecido.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con mis puntos débiles.

\- ¿ **TÚ** tienes puntos débiles? – rió.

\- Obviamente todo el mundo los tiene. Si no, no fallaríamos todos.

Y Kirk también los tendría. Las faldas, se comentaba. Solo que hizo trampas. Eso es lo que necesitaba. El punto de vista humano. Algo irracional para abordar una prueba lógica. La única manera de darle la vuelta. No había que superarla, había que romperla. Pensamiento lateral.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a pensar como un humano.

\- Me temo que eso va a ser imposible – le contestó, bebiendo medio vaso de golpe. Maldita sea, se tendría que haber pedido tres. Y eso sólo para empezar.

\- Todo es imposible hasta que deja de serlo. Por eso te necesito. No soy capaz de pensar como vosotros. No solo. Se necesitan **AMBOS** puntos de vista.

Quizá tenía razón. La fría lógica vulcaniana con la desesperada pasión humana.

\- ¿Por qué fallaste tú?

\- No fui suficientemente rápido.

\- No creo que pueda ayudarte con eso.

\- El problema, en el fondo, no es la rapidez. Si a la próxima vez lo soy más, subirán lo que necesiten para que vuelva a caer por ahí. Tengo que conseguir no necesitar ser rápido. No atacar la situación de esa manera.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas atacarla?

\- Haciendo trampas.

\- ¿Un engaño?

\- Una opción. Kirk lo hizo. Te lo he dicho. No veo por qué no puedo hacerlo yo.

Salvo porque en el fondo sí veía por qué. Porque le faltaba esa mezcla de locura y valentía que definía a la especie humana, y de la que la suya carecía, o al menos la tenían tan ya tan latente que no era útil. Sí, necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara a pensar en esas pruebas de forma arriesgada. No racional. Maliciosa. No abstracta. Indirecta. Ilógica.

\- No creo que yo sea la persona más adecuada para enseñarte a hacer trampas. Quizás un romulano… si no estuviéramos en guerra con ellos – contestó, riendo en alto.

Mark miró al chico. Definitivamente no iba a llegar lejos. No tenía ambición.

Wardo le devolvió la mirada. ¿Es que quería ser el nuevo Kirk pero en más joven todavía? Era demasiado ambicioso para ser un vulcaniano. Nunca había visto a un vulcaniano ambicioso.

Wardo le acabó presentando durante aquellos días previos a sus amigos más… menos convencionales. A los típicos que habían reventado algún examen, a los que se saltaban las normas en los entrenamientos, a los que más manchas tenían en sus expedientes, vaya. En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello. Iba a ser glorioso cuando Mark volviera a fallar, con todo lo que lo estaba intentando, con todo lo que estaba estudiando a esos compañeros, con todo lo que estaba tratando de pensar como un humano retorcido.

Pero esta segunda vez, Mark la pasó.

El mismísimo Spock, que aquellos días estaba de estancia por allí (¿quizás no era coincidencia, quizás le habían hecho ir cuando alguien pidió repetir una prueba?) salió para hablar con él.

\- No sé si felicitarle o reprenderle, señor Mark. Me recuerda usted a cierto amigo mío.

Wardo vio una ligera sonrisa en el rostro normalmente impasible de Mark. Maldito cabronazo, lo había hecho.

En poco tiempo le habían ofrecido ser el número uno de una nave de exploración. Si seguía así, efectivamente iba a llegar a tener nave propia antes que el mismísimo Kirk. Mark le había solicitado como oficial de comunicaciones y lingüística. Se había sorprendido, pero la verdad es que podía suponer un avance muy grande en su carrera, de no ser porque…

\- Mark, no tengo ni zorra de comunicaciones. Ni de idiomas.

\- Pues aprende.

\- No creo que sea algo que puedas aprender de un día para otro. Y además… suele ser un puesto más de tías, ellas son mejores con el oído.

Y con la lengua, pensó, pero no lo dijo en alto.

\- Te necesito cerca – susurró – No podría haber pasado aquello de no ser por ti, y lo sabes. Por tu forma de pensar. No me hagas decirlo más veces – los humanos a veces tenían esa estúpida necesidad de que les alimentasen el ego – **TE NECESITO AQUÍ.**

Y Wardo había accedido.

\- No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer pasear en mini-vestiditos rojos por el puente. Podrías… desestabilizar a la tripulación. Pero ponte a aprender algo de Klingon.

\- Sé decir _“hoy es un buen día para morir”_.

\- Mejor aprende cómo se dice _“hoy es un buen día para mataros”_ , por si nos cruzamos con alguno.

Le fascinaba ver cómo Mark se había ganado la estima de su nuevo mutuo capitán. Y la de la mayoría de la gente. Era lo suficientemente frío como para que le tomaran en serio y le respetaran, a pesar de ser tan joven. Pero también era capaz de comprender perfectamente para qué valía cada cual, hasta dónde llegaban, hasta dónde se les podía forzar. Lo que no sabía mucha gente es que esa habilidad la conseguía a medias con él, gracias a las noches en vela comentando sobre tripulantes y estrategias. Aún así, aunque él no se llevara los créditos por esto, le admiraba. Era capaz de poner lo mejor de su mente y extraer lo mejor de la tuya para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Era condenadamente bueno en eso.

Todo había ido como la seda, hasta aquello. Estaban de reconocimiento en un planeta cercano a la zona neutral, y un pájaro de presa romulano les había detectado. Parece que no les había hecho demasiada gracia. El capitán, osado por naturaleza, había caído en cerocoma. Mark había dominado la situación y les había sacado a todos de allí. Y le tendría que estar agradecido. Pero le odiaba con toda su alma porque les había usado de cebo a algunos de ellos.

Cuando entró en el puente le estaba hirviendo la sangre.

\- Maldito hijo de la gran puta, casi nos matan por tu culpa.

Mark no daba muestras de estar nervioso. Ni molesto.

\- Señor Saverin, no creo que ésas sean formas de dirigirse a su nuevo capitán.

Sí, lo había conseguido. Ya era el capitán más joven de la Federación. Y debía de estar bien orgulloso, si es que era capaz de sentir eso (y él estaba seguro de que sí). Porque ningún vulcaniano tendría ningún tipo de rechazo en ganar un puesto en herencia por la muerte del previo que lo ocupaba. Y este vulcaniano en concreto, menos que ninguno.

\- Nos pusiste de cebo.

\- Os salvé a todos. Cosa que el anterior capitán no fue capaz de hacer.

\- ¡Nos usaste, Mark! Ni siquiera nos avisaste.

\- Era la opción lógica. No habría resultado igual si hubiesen actuado sabiéndolo. Y haga el favor de moderar el tono.

\- Eres incapaz de sentir absolutamente nada. Joder. Soy tu maldito amigo. ¿Recuerdas? Desde el primer día que pusiste el pie en la Academia. Maldita sea.

\- Creo que se lo he sabido compensar con creces, oficial. Y está vivo. Debería darme las gracias por ello. Y volver a sus responsabilidades.

Fue odiosa la manera en que se lo dijo, como si él hubiera tenido algo de culpa en todo aquello cuando ambos sabían de sobra que no.

\- Lo que voy a hacer es pedir el traslado ahora mismo. No quiero que figure en mi ficha ningún cargo de agresión o amotinamiento contra un superior, que es lo que haré si sigo un minuto más a tu lado, aquí, hablándome de usted.

\- Haga lo que considere oportuno.

Wardo se acercó, despacio pero todavía con rabia, y le dijo más bajo, prácticamente al oído, porque sólo quería hacerle daño a él y no necesitaba que el resto de los del puente les oyeran:

\- Podrás ser el capitán más joven del cuadrante delta, Mark, pero eres un auténtico gilipollas. Nunca vas a ser como Kirk. **NUNCA**. Y menos ahora, que te vas a quedar solo. Yo no soy un puto camiseta roja sacrificable, imbécil. Y tú no tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un James T. Kirk.

Mark se encogió de hombros. Parecía que le daba exactamente igual lo que le oyese decir. Levantó ligeramente una ceja y contestó también en voz muy baja:

\- Tienes razón, una vez más, Wardo. No voy a ser como Kirk. Voy a ser **MEJOR.**


End file.
